Many women today desire to have their breasts enlarged and/or uplifted in order to improve their appearance. Such an operation, medically referred to as "augmentation mammaplasty," has become fairly common, particularly the insertion of gel implants into the breasts.
In order to ensure the success of such an operation, it is desirable that the breasts, after the insertion of the implants, are of about equal size. Unfortunately, it is usually the case that the woman's breasts are of unequal size prior to the operation. However, it has been found desirable that the breasts be of about equal size when the operation has been accomplished.
Accordingly, it has been necessary to find some method and apparatus for not only measuring the size of each breast accurately, but for determining the difference between the size of the breast so that the gel implants can be formed accordingly.
In the past, rather inexact methods for obtaining these measurements have been utilized. Such methods have involved tape measures, etc., but the results have proven to be substantially unsatisfactory.